Pans Little Baby
by Psycocat
Summary: Remember in my "VEGETA THINKS HES A WOMAN" story Pan and Trunks were married and pan was pregnant? Well i said it would become a series....so heres the first part!


Lets see......in my last story, "Vegeta thinks he is a woman" Pan and Trunks were married. Pan was pregnant. I stated that this would lead to other stories. So here is a story. Pan is now 20 and Trunks is 25. I know the ages are way off but hey.... 

Setting: It has been nine months since Pan had become pregnant and the baby should be due soon. 

Pan walked around the empty room within her capsule house. Very soon though, this room wouldn't be empty. Her baby was due soon. She pondered about whether it was a boy or girl. She sat down into a rocking chair and closed her eyes. She remembered their wedding night. 

Setting: Flashback of Trunks and Pan wedding night. 

Pan was getting sleepy. She and Trunks had been given tons of presents. Everyone was happy about their marrige.....except one person. Vegeta. When Trunks had broken the news to everybody, they all cheered. But not Vegeta. He was angry. His famous vain popped out on his head. He yelled at Trunks, telling him that he would not marry some 3rd class idiots grandaughter. Trunks stood up to his father and told him to lay off. But Vegeta didn't. He tried to hurt Pan, to stop Trunks from marrying her. Vegeta didn't try to hurt her....he intended to kill her. She still had the five bruises to prove it. Goku luckily stopped the fight. Bulma gave Vegeta a slap and told him that he should be happy for us. But he still wanted to kill them both. After Pan told Trunks that it was late and they should head to their new home, he agreed. IT was late. About 1:00A.M. They flew together, Trunks had his arms around her waist and flooded her with kisses and hugs. They landed at the front door. Trunks opened it and carried her inside. She was no longer tired for some reason. Trunks kissed her again....but this kiss was different. He was more passionate. And his tounge was exploring her mouth. And then those events led up to a wonderful night and Pan's pregnancy. Trunks was delighted when he heard she was pregnant. He had helped out preparing for the baby. Bulma was so happy to be getting a grandchild. She and Chichi told her how to take care of the baby. Vegeta became angrier than ever when he heard the news. But she didn't care. 

Setting: Present time before flashback. 

Pan stood up and headed for the door. As she did Trunks came into the room . " Hello Pan. Is something wrong?" he asked. She sighed and said " Nothings wrong....I just did some thinking." He smiled and put his arms around her. He rubbed her back and gave her a hug. Not a strong hug. He didn't want to hurt the baby. She kissed him. "Come on" he said " Everyone came over to play some games." She smiled and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Everyone looked up and said hi. Pan and Trunks sat on the couch. Everyone was there, and even Vegeta, who stood in the corner. "What game should we play?" asked Goku " Scrabble, Bingo, Who wants to be a millionaire or LIFE?" Everyone agreed to "Who wants to be a millionaire." They split into 2 teams. (I KNOW YOU DON'T PLAY LIKE THIS.) Pan, Goku, Chichi, Bulma, and Krillen on one side. The other team was of Trunks, 18, Goten, Paris (Gotens girlfriend in GT) and Marron. The Captains were Trunks and Pan. (what did you expect?) First Marron picked up a question card and read it to Bulma. " In what movie was a chariot ridden? A.Ben-Hur, B.Chitty-Chitty Bang Bang, C.Greek Gods, or D.Ancient Mysteries." Said Marron to Chichi. Chichi closed her eyes. " I saw this one. I think....it was Ben-Hur." Said Chichi. Marron looked at her and said " Correct!" Goku picked up the next question card. He asked 18. She got it right. Trunks picked up a card and challenged Pan to answer. "What was named the best show for 5 years in a row? A. The Brady Bunch. B.Rocko's Modern Life C.South Park. Or D.Full house" asked Trunks (you have to be an idiot not to know this. Its C.) "How about letter C. My water just broke." "Sorry that's incorr.....what?!" yelled Trunks. Pan started to breath heavily. "Oh my...she's going into labor!" yelled Chichi. Trunks scooped Pan up in his arms. "Which way to the hospital?!" Trunks asked. " North from here! But wait for...!" She was cut off when Trunks flew off. Bulma turned to Vegeta. " Quick! Take me to the hospital!" Vegeta sneered. "I don't want to go." Bulma reddened. "LETS GO NOW!" Vegeta grunted and picked her up and flew away. Goku did the same. 

Setting: Hospital Pan was put onto a stretcher. Pan held Trunks's hand in hers. " How far apart are the contractions?!" asked the nurse. Trunks's eyes Bulged. "Pretty constant." CRUNCH! Trunks's eyes bulged even more when his bones in his hand were crushed. They led Pan and Trunks to the room where they waited. Soon after everyone arrived. Pan was still in labor but she was going to get ready to push soon. Goku, Chichi, Bulma, 18 , Krillen, and Marron all waited nervously for hours. Vegeta didn't really care. Suddenly Goku and Vegeta felt a huge Ki surge and then it dissapeared followed by Pans painful scream. She was having the baby. 5 hours later they were told that Bulma was the grandmother of a beautiful baby girl. They went into the room ad saw Pan cuddling a small bundle with a tail in a blanket. Trunks was in the chair with a fractured skull and a crushed hand. He looked at his mother. "Did you do the same thing to dad?" Trunks asked. Bulma giggled. Vegeta scoweled. Everyone walked over to see the baby. "Whats her name?" asked Goku. "Pan looked at Trunks "We don't know yet." Goku softly picked up the baby and made cute sounds. The baby laughed. "Come see you granddaughter Vegeta!" said Goku happily. Vegeta looked at the baby. She had Trunks's Purple hair and had Pan's eyes. Vegeta put his hand near the babies chin. When he moved towards her mouth she squirmed and bit on Vegeta's finger. His power had been down so the bite hurt. He gritted his teeth in pain. "You deserve it!" said Bulma. 3 days later, Pan went home with the baby. Trunks helped Pan for a few days. But then something happened. WHAT HAPPENED? FIND OUT TOMMAROW TO SEE! 


End file.
